Robin Tact
Robin Tact '''is a major character from the popular [[wikipedia:Fire_Emblem_Awakening|Fire Emblem]] series, a playable character in the [[wikipedia:Super_Smash_Bros.|Super Smash Bros.]]'' series, and made his debut in ''Monokuma's Rising. Canon Robin hails from the Fire Emblem series, specifically the Awakening ''entry for the Nintendo 3DS. He was the son of the cult leader Validar, genetically bred to act as the physical vessel of the dark god Grima. However, allying himself with Chrom, Exalt of the halidom of Ylisse, the young tactician led the attack to defeat the weakened form of Grima once and for all. Sacrificing himself to destroy the god, Robin found himself in the fourth Murder Game. Robin also led the campaigns to defeat the Mad King of Plegia and to liberate the continent of Valm from the conqueror Walhart. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Robin's exact whereabouts were before the events of ''Monokuma Rising, but it is generally assumed that the events of '''Fire Emblem: Awakening have already happened for him. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Robin was highly involved in the events of Monokuma Rising, working with individuals such as his eventual love interest Erika Furudo and friend by necessity Kirei Kotomine to discover the traitors among the group. However, Robin admits that he was the least effective of the group, having caused the death of Lilia during the first round by accidentally throwing suspicion off the traitor Natsu. This was when he made the acquaintanceship of both the priest Kotomine and the detective Erika. At first, Robin and Erika disliked each other as Erika viewed him as suspicious and cast a vote against him. During the second round, he worked with Staff Sergeant Don "Wardaddy" Collier, the dark sorceress Wuya, and the boy genius Jack Spicer to explore the mall they found themselves in for weapons. However, he did not cast a vote as he was scared of the possibility of repeating the mistake of the first round. In the warehouse of the third round, Robin stepped up to defend Erika from the accusations of Yang, another survivor. While Robin did not agree with the vote by Erika that killed Yang's sister Ruby, he argued that attacking the detective would only splinter the group further into separate groups. Eventually, he cast a vote against Arya Stark, a move he regretted once it was revealed she was an innocent. This was also the round where his relationships with Wuya and Jack were damaged almost beyond repair due to the Showdown the sorceress forced him and Erika to take par tin. During the fourth round, Robin began a romantic relationship with Erika as they began to explore the town they found themselves in. Eden and the Forgotten People Though he was not directly involved with the events of the Murder Game, the data that was acquired from his time within the virtual reality in Monokuma Rising was used to create an AI clone of him that would go on to appear within Eden. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Though not much is known about his exact whereabouts, it is assumed through his dialogue that he was living his ordinary life peacefully, and was even about to stop by and pay a visit to his love, Erika Furudo, before the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. He was a notable figure in the event, participating in the afterlife plot for most of the event. Along with Minato Arisato, he was the second death of the event, murdered by Pyro. Within the afterlife plot, he and Minato would awaken in the basement of the Matou Residence alongside Illyasviel von Einzbern. After a brief talk with their captive, a man named Zouken Matou who claimed to have made an alliance with Fiamma of the Right, they would soon enough be set free by Zouken's granddaughter, Sakura. After a number of encounters and puzzle-solving, Robin and the others would manage to escape the residence, only to find themselves coming directly face to face with Fiamma of the Right himself. Before they would be able to attack him, the magician would act first, using the power of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon to teleport them into Academy City. There, the group would find themselves saving Shiage Hamazura, a teenager looking for his girlfriend, from a group of assassins, sent by Aleister Crowley unbeknownst to them. After helping Hamazura find his girlfriend, they would suddenly find themselves being chased by a crazed woman named Shizuri Mugino, though they would be able to escape her wrath, and Academy City itself, at that via fighter jet. However, they wouldn't be able to make it very far before their vehicles would be shot down by unknown hostile forces. When Robin and the others would wake up again, now accompanied by the next murder victim, Frank Castle, they would find themselves being held captive by a young man named Teitoku Kakine, who claimed that he was under orders to stop them from defeating Fiamma of the Right. Just as Kakine would leave to report the latest happenings, however, his guards would suddenly be taken down and the group would be freed by a strange man named Kouma Kishima, who would provide them with shelter, before sending them off on their way. While traveling through the forest in an attempt to return to the main group, Illya's body, affected by the power of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, would exhibit side effects, like being able to send others back to the main group. She would use this power to send Frank Castle back to the main group, but a side effect would emerge that would suddenly result in her, Robin, and Minato ending up in England, crashing into a dormitory where Kaori Kanzaki and a number of other women happened to be living in. There, they, alongside the next victim, Kirby, would spend some time under their care, before Avenger would suddenly appear and attack them. The event would trigger another opportunity to return to the main group when Illya's body would exhibit side effects of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon again, and with that, they would end up on the distant outskirts of Misaki Town. There, after a brief run-in with Shiki Tohno and Aoko Aozaki, the former of the two would guide them into town and reunite with the rest of the group, where they would take a small breather, before continuing to travel with Illya to acquire the Dress of Heaven, this time accompanied by other participants such as Ryner Lute, Frank Castle, Shiki Tohno, Erika Furudo, and eventually, Gilgamesh. Traveling from Misaki Town back to Fuyuki City, they would bump into a woman named Touko Aozaki, who would reveal herself to be a puppet maker, and was the one who had been reviving those who would perish over the course on the Murder Game, on the request of Kirei Kotomine, oddly enough. After being sent on their way, Robin and the group would eventually reach Einzbern Castle, but be impeded by Teitoku Kakine, who would engage them in combat, though he would be promptly defeated before long. With that, the group would be transported by Illya back to the main group. Come the climactic battle of the event, Robin, alongside Minato, Frank, and eventually Erika, would fight against Kirei Kotomine, who had revealed himself as the true mastermind of the recent Murder Games. When the Corpses Cry He would be a notable figure within the event, aiding the participants in their attempts to figure out the Traitors and defeat Beatrice, and mostly interacting with the likes of Erika Furudo, as well as his daughter from the future, Morgan Tact. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising Choosing to be a reserve member of the Coalition meant to fight Arch Demon Akibahara, Robin spends most of his time with his lover Erika in her world. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon After the death of Kirei Kotomine, he would finally decide to return to Erika's world with her, taking her up on the date that they had promised each other some time ago. When the Corpses Cry After the defeat of Bernkastel and Yukari Yakumo, the true antagonists of the event, Erika would propose marriage to Robin, to which he would gladly accept. Character Relationships * Erika Furudo - An antagonist from the visual novel series Umineko no Naku Koro ni who made her debut in Monokuma Rising. Though their relationship was initially a rocky one, amusingly enough, the two of them would end up in a romantic relationship, before beginning to officially date by the end of the Murder Game. Come the end of When the Corpses Cry, they would become engaged to each other. * Kirei Kotomine - An antagonist from the visual novel Fate/stay night and its prequel Fate/Zero who also made his debut in Monokuma Rising. ''The two of them were allies in the Murder Game, working together with others to unravel the identities of the traitors and the mystery behind the Monokuma Incident. The nature of their conflicting personalities made their relationship a sort of love-hate friendship. * ''Morgan Tact - A character from Fire Emblem Awakening who would debut in When the Corpses Cry. Morgan is the daughter of Robin from the future. The mother of this specific incarnation of Morgan, naturally, is Erika as well. The two of them interacted quite a bit during the course of the event. * Lucina - Another character from Fire Emblem Awakening ''who also debuted in ''When the Corpses Cry. The two of them were allies and friends in their original canon, though it is heavily implied that this incarnation of Lucina is from a different world than Robin. * Frank Castle - Also known as the Punisher, he hails from Marvel Comics and made his debut in Monokuma Rising. They allied together during their first Murder Game together despite a rocky partnership (though not as much as with Kotomine), though come the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, the two of them had warmed up to each other a little, if only for Rin Tohsaka causing Frank to lighten up substantially. * Chrom - Another character from Fire Emblem Awakening. In their original canons, like with Lucina, Robin is a close ally and friend of Chrom. However, it is believed that every incarnation of Chrom that has appeared in the Convergence Series is from a different world from this Robin. * Lon'qu - Yet another character from Fire Emblem Awakening, he debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Though it is noted that this Robin is from a different world than Lon'qu, the two of them remained relatively close allies during the ninth Murder Game, as they did in their original canon. * Donny - Another supporting character from Fire Emblem Awakening who also debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. See above. * Henry - Another supporting character from Fire Emblem Awakening who made his debut in When the Corpses Cry. See above. Trivia * In Monokuma Rising, his title was "The Ultimate Tactician." Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:Survivors Category:Coalition Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:NPCs Category:Fire Emblem characters